Personality Debut
by SomberLuminosity
Summary: It was a dare. Just a simple dare. Fem!Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I…yeah. I don't know what to say about this little fic. I'm new to the ROTG fandom (I haven't even watched the movie yet; boo me). So if you see something in here that isn't quite true to what happened in the movie, then apologies ahead of time. Of course, this is a **_**fan**_**fiction, so therefore it's AUish. But I tried to maintain some semblance of canon in here. This is more of a crack!fic just cause I love messing with Frost. Anyways, comments/suggestions are appreciated. **

* * *

"The rules are simple: talk in a girly voice and change your physical appearance so that you look somewhat like a female."

It was a tranquil end to a snowy day. Twilight had descended upon the quiet town of Burgess. Despite the late night hours, however, a large sum of kids had gathered at a designated spot in the town streets. Many coats and boots could be seen on the young children's bodies, as well as thick pajama pants and multicolored scarfs.

The Guardian of Fun had never thought that he would possibly gain so many believers. And yet, in just a few weeks' time, he had accounted for so many new believers that he was quickly losing track of all their little names. There were girls and boys of all ages, from two years old to ten. A few of them were too smart for their own good. At least, in Jack's mind they were.

One of those smart alecks was currently staring up at him with sly brown eyes. His grin appeared to just barely fit on his face as he gave the winter spirit the most mischievous smile he had ever seen. And as Jack Frost gaped down at the challenging boy before him, he couldn't help the burst of warmth that spread through his chest. This was his very first believer, and Jack thought that he could be generous enough to at least take up on the little scamp's offer.

That was easier said than done. Jamie Bennett–the little boy's name–was downright intrusive at times. When he wanted something done his way, he would push others to the maximum until it happened. Of course, Jamie was no bully, but he did have his moments. They were rare and infrequent, but when one indescribably humiliating plan formed in the youngster's mind, it was best to stay _far_ away.

Unfortunately, the frost covered guardian had yet to learn this concept. He was now regretting his decision of visiting Burgess for the evening.

With a mask of perfect cockiness donning his face, Jack leaned on his staff. "What's the occasion?" Better to know why he should even participate in such an act.

Jamie was undeterred by Frost's façade. "Oh, nothing really. Just an idea I had last night." He laughed to himself.

The bravery on Jack's face chipped slightly, but he quickly recovered. "There has to be…some logical reason for why you would want me to do this."

"Well, there is." The older Bennett shrugged indifferently. "But if I tell you, then it will spoil the surprise. Where's the fun in that?" His smirk positively radiated confidence.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer, Jack hung his head in mock defeat. "Alright, you guys win," his deep voice rumbled with something akin to despair. "I'll do it."

A sudden mass of cheers erupted from the crowd. The girls and boys jumped up and down excitedly while clapping their mitten hands. They surrounded Jack in a large circle; both to give him space, and to make sure he wouldn't make a run for it. The winter sprite smirked inwardly at their adorable naivety. The possibility of escape by flight must have slipped their minds.

However, he never turned down a dare when presented one. Jack had undergone many dares and challenges by the Easter bunny–all of which he had successfully completed. Some of them had been minor, embarrassing situations, but nothing that he was unused to.

This dare, though, had to be the _most _uncomfortable circumstance Jack had ever been given. He was still questioning his decision when Jamie's voice broke through Jack's reverie.

"Ok, Jack! It's all you, now!"

Jamie slipped away to one of the darker edges of the crowd where Jack wouldn't be able to see as well. His eyes remained on the winter sprite as he sidled up to a large figure obscured in shadow.

"Glad you could make it," Bennett whispered.

"Trust me, mate," the furry creature whispered back in his thick accent, "I wouldn't miss_ this_ for the world."

Meanwhile, Jack glanced around uneasily at the many, expectant pairs of eyes around him. He vaguely wondered how they had convinced their parents to even let them all outside at this time of night.

"C'mon, Jack!"

"You've got this one in the bag!"

"Show us what you're made of!"

"We believe in you, Jack!"

"Any day now, Frost!"

"Are you scared?"

"Don't worry! We won't tell anyone!"

"Just do it!"

And so it went. The children screamed their encouragement out to the trapped sprite. Jack tapped his staff on the ground as he stalled. Oh, he _really _wished he had stayed away from his favorite town tonight. Somehow, he felt as though this wouldn't remain a secret from all the other guardians.

With one last defeated sigh, Jack Frost sent a silent plea for help up at the night sky. The wind didn't even flinch.

Closing his eyes, Jack summoned his power from his staff. He could feel the icy breath of winter travel from his hand and up his arm. It wrapped around his body tightly, morphing his very likeness. Jack basked in the familiar embrace of cold as he exhaled contentedly. His eyes remained closed during the transformation, but the feeling of change to his body did not go unnoticed. The wind stirred up a solid white gale that embraced Jack's entire frame in a wintry cocoon. It whipped at his hair and clothes, piercing every single inch of his body.

When the roar of the wind finally settled down, Jack opened his eyes at last. His vision blurred for a second, and the first thing he noticed were the kids gaping mouths. Their eyes bulged in disbelief, as if they couldn't believe what was before them.

A rush of dread filled Jack. This couldn't be good.

Jamie was the first to push through the throng of boys and girls. As he stepped towards the Guardian of Fun, his expression mirrored that of the other kids'. He stood directly in front of the changed Jack, blinking several times. His mouth began to open and close like a fish.

Frustrated, Jack gripped his staff tighter. He leaned forward; his blue eyes questioningly searched Jamie's.

"Well?"

The sound of his friend's voice must have snapped the Bennett out of his trance. His eyes flicked to the imploring look wrought on the other's face. He furrowed his brows as he wracked his little mind for a…easy answer.

"Uh…"

"Yes?" Jack leaned even closer to his young believer. The boy's hesitation was really beginning to freak him out.

Jamie cleared his throat and looked away. "You, um, look like a woman."

Confused, the winter sprite cocked his head to the side playfully. A worried smile cracked his pale lips. "That was the point, wasn't it?"

Jamie winced, but refused to look at Jack. "Yeah, Jack, but…I didn't say you had to go _all_ out."

"Huh?"

With a heavy sigh, a nervous Jamie faced Frost. He bit his lip as he chose his next words carefully.

"J-jack…do you feel…um…different?"

"Different?" Jack's quick smile disappeared, and he looked down his body in question. He took inventory of his physical features, both normal and _abnormal_.

_Oh._

The Guardian of Fun was uncharacteristically quiet as he gazed down at his flat chest. Or, rather, what should have been a flat chest.

Not only did he have a ladylike bosom, but he noted that his pants also felt tighter around his hips and baggier around his upper thighs.

"Horrified" was hardly a compatible word for the feeling that induced Jack. It was an understatement of all understatements. Terror, panic, fear…none of those words did suitable justice for how he felt.

Then, a raw scream ripped through the night air. Immediately, Jack's hands flew to his neck. That had sounded too shrill of a yell to be his! It couldn't be!

Jamie obviously took note of his friend's distress. Slowly, he approached him as one does a cornered animal. He laid a gentle hand on an icy shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Jack."

For the first time ever, the brunet saw clear drops of water slip down white cheeks. Jack shakily met the comforting, brown eyes.

"How? How can you say that?!" As soon as the words left his squeaky voice, his hands covered his mouth in terror. This couldn't be happening. It _wasn't_.

"Why don't you…change back?" Jamie tried to carry a false lilt of cheerfulness in his question. The answer he received defeated the purpose.

"Because I _can't_! I have to keep this form for several days before I can summon enough magic to revert back to my original self! Sure, I expected my hair to grow longer, and my face and voice to change slightly, but I didn't ask for…for _this_!"

Poor Jack's eyes were just barely holding back a dam of unshed water. His bottom lip trembled as he fought to control his breathing.

_It won't do to hyperventilate, Frost. Keep your cool._

Much to his chagrin, the older Bennett child had not been very well educated in consoling a crying friend. That had always been his mom's field of expertise. Not his.

He mustered up enough courage to say, "Trust me, it will. I know it." He forced an edge of confidence in his voice for the spirit's sake. Who would ever have guessed that he'd be the one comforting Jack and not the other way around? Oh, the irony.

The encouraging words seemed to have no effect on the winter sprite's ears. Instead, to the astonishment and horror of everyone, he shook his head violently once more before taking off into the skies. His new, waist-length hair fluttered behind him in a swift wake.

Back on the ground, all watchful participants gaped up at the empty sky where Jack had vanished. They stood as a frozen mass, eyes trained on the black expanse as if they expected Jack to reappear and laugh, saying it was a joke.

But the winter guardian never showed.

Alarm immediately kicked little Jamie into overdrive as he ran to the hidden Guardian of Hope in the shadows. He planted himself directly in front of Bunny, determined to get a straight answer.

"Bunnymund, what are we gonna _do_?!"

A large, furry paw clamped down on the youngster's shoulder. The pooka didn't look at the boy.

"I dunno, lil' ankle-biter. I don' know…"

…

Back in a dark alley a block away, shadows watched a certain winter sprite zoom by. Two amber eyes filled with wicked glee as they stared unabashedly at the confused and petrified teen.

The endless train of an ebony robe followed Pitch as he emerged from the shadows. His neck arched backward to watch Frost's every move in the sky as he flew farther away. Slender hands folded calmly behind his back.

A smile of vengeful malice spread across the Nightmare King's face.

"Oh, this is just _too_ good to pass up."

* * *

**Poor Jack. Well, should I continue? I was planning on just making this a oneshot, but it's up to you guys and whether or not I get enough feedback. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ What am I doing? *flails arms* I originally intended this to be JUST a oneshot, but nope. I got so many wonderful reviews I was like, why not? This chapter is uncharacteristically short for me (probably because I wrote it on the spot, but eh), but I hope it suffices for now. Lol, I have absolutely no plot for this story, it's just writing itself. I haven't been focusing on this little ficlet at all because I've been busy working on my baby, _The Truth of a Lie_. So, um, sorry for the overall shortness. But I'm continuing this, so, yay? Reviews keep me motivated, guys. :) Also, if I haven't gotten back to you on any of your reviews yet, I will in the near future.**

**Sorry for any typos in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jack wasn't aware of how long he flew.

It might have been an hour or two days, he really wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was his idiocy and embarrassment—oh, the embarrassment.

_Never again_, he thought to himself.

If he was completely honest with himself, then Jack would admit, that yes, he did like his unnaturally long, flowing hair. And maybe the slender figure—not that he didn't have one to begin with, but he always wondered what it was like to have hips.

But other than that, he was terrified. Devastated. Completely and utterly cursing himself for being such a stupid, blind fool. He always knew that he had certain, untouched powers inside of his core. Jack tended to avoid some of those areas simply because he did not know of the damage (if any) it would cause. And granted, no _physical_ harm had been done, his mind was still reeling from the shock of evolving into a much more drastic counterpart. Heaven forbid if he start thinking like a woman now.

Was that what Tooth faced every day? Racing thoughts? Never fully relaxing for minute, always busy, busy, busy, what am I going to do today, did I take care of this, I wonder how the guardians are, what will they think, can I even hide this from them, and oh gosh, if Bunny finds out—

Jack cursed again as he realized his own thoughts were derailing into a mindless, numbing chatter of its own. He _was_ going insane, and hell, he didn't have the slightest clue who to turn to.

Wait.

Slowing down in his path of flying, Jack glanced down at himself, several wisps of hair brushing alongside his face.

Maybe Toothiana could help him. She was a _female_, after all. Maybe she could give him some insight without fully embarrassing Jack at the same time.

Pressing his lips into a determined frown, Jack turned course and began flying in the opposite direction.

…

The Tooth Palace was not known for its visitors. High above any human population, nestled deep in the warm sunny rays of Southeast Asia, it was a common factor that came without say. Besides the fairies that inhabited it and an occasional wandering spirit, there was no need for setting out a welcome mat, or keeping a fresh kettle of tea ready and waiting on the stove.

However, Tooth soon learned that Jack not only needed the welcome mat to guide him to his friend, he also required a strong dose of chamomile tea to help calm his overactive nerves.

"Jack, honey, I know you're scared, but you've got to calm down. Hyperventilating isn't going to help anyone."

To say Tooth was like a mother figure would be an understatement. She had an entire fortress of tiny subordinates, all of who looked up to her for direction and solace. She was their rock and their encourager, and many a time, she had comforted each and every single one with their problems.

The only problem with fairies, though, was that they never really grew up. They were like little sisters to Toothiana, and she treasured each of them as if they were family.

But never, never had she had to reassure a teenage, sobbing girl. Er, boy, that is. Honestly, Tooth wasn't sure what to make of the situation. All she knew was that Jack was huddled on her sofa, crying out her (his) heart with tears that froze almost as soon as they fell. And tea wasn't calming the poor frost spirit down, either. Perhaps it was time she put on her game face.

"Jack Frost, you stop crying this instant, and pull yourself together. I can't have you drenching my couch," she crossed her arms, instinct yelling at her that this was wrong. She subtly ignored her conscience, if just to help this boy come around.

Jack's head snapped up once he heard the sharp ring in Tooth's voice. He had never heard he speak like that, save the one time she had attacked Pitch in the face. Even that still burned a disbelieving image behind his retinas.

"Wh- What?"

Tooth sighed as her face dropped a little and the sad smile hedged. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder as her cerise eyes burned deep into his.

"I just want you to try and gain some level of confidence. You can't hole in on yourself like this. There's got to be a solution, and we're going to find it." She pursed her lips as her eyebrows furrowed. "What I can't understand is why Manny would give you this kind of power, only to leave you weak and incapable immediately afterwards." The distressed look on Jack's face made her bite her lip at her insolent words.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Jack shrugged it off as he wiped a hand across his eyes. He felt stupid for showing up and almost immediately crying upon seeing Tooth. He blamed it on hormones.

"I just… I want to know what's going on with me. Is this Manny's sick idea of a joke? Because it certainly isn't funny." Jack folded his arms as he glared down at the floor, feeling a sliver of his dignity return.

Tooth sighed, and her wings drooped. She looked out the open window to her right before slowly smirking as she turned her gaze back on Jack. He was still gazing at the hardwood floor unhappily.

"Well, look at it this way," she watched Jack's eyes slowly look up when she didn't continue. Grinning, she placed her hands on her hips, "You can always go out on a date with Bunnymund and see if he plays along. I hear he's a true romantic."

Rolling his eyes, Jack glared to the side but maintained eye contact with her out of the corner of his eye. "No _thank you_, Tooth. In case you've forgotten, I'm still a guy, and I intend on acting like one until I can fix this whole mess." He defiantly ignored his cracking voice, because it wasn't really cracking at all, nope, that was just a result of him crying so much. Yes, that's what it was; it had to be.

Toothiana shrugged as she fluttered back, wings beating rapidly behind her. "I know, it was just a suggestion. Looking for levity and all during your dark predicament."

Jack glanced back up at her and smiled for the first time upon arriving there. He stood up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head, hair tickling the back of his waist.

"I know, Toothie. Thanks for listening. At least I know I've got one person supporting me." He flashed her a quick glimpse of pearly whites.

"Of course, Jack," Tooth's voice was small as she watched Jack head for the open window, staff in hand, "You can always count on me."

She watched as the winter spirit gave a final wave before jumping out and sailing into the distance. Tooth walked over to the window to watch his fading form before catching the sight of brilliant, silver mass out of the corner of her eye. She glared up at the moon and frowned distastefully.

"You better have a good reason for this," she growled.

…

Jack was still mildly depressed when he landed in Burgess Lake, but he was also content with the fact that he knew Tooth would be there to aid him if need be.

Besides, he didn't have a real reason to worry if he thought about it. His full power would return to him in a few days, and then this whole madness would be over. He could return to the Jack Frost he knew himself to be, and not the flashy winter spirit with seductive hips and long, flowing hair, and robust chest—

Dang it.

Jack gritted his teeth as he stomped over to his favored tree for napping. Because he was not thinking of how attractive his body could be—nope, not at all.

Leaping into the branches, Jack settled onto a particularly comfortable bough in the pine evergreen and listened to the nocturnal, forest noises come to life. It was his own lullaby that he had come to know, and it never failed to put him to sleep for the night.

Jack clutched his staff protectively to his chest as he lay on his back. Ironically, he had a perfect view of the moon, something he had often tried to avoid in the past. His eyes narrowed into slits as he imagined himself having a staring contest with a figure with a round, mocking face sitting somewhere up there on the moon, and he almost stuck out his tongue at the celestial body.

Almost.

Gosh darn it, what was _wrong _with him?! Would he keep having these random, involuntary thoughts for the rest of the week? He certainly hoped not.

Chuckling to himself, Jack closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, he'd be fantasizing of a married life with the Boogeyman, acting as his sultry queen.

Jack released a final, dry laugh before surrendering to the darkness around him. He was emotionally unstable, but hey, if it was a passing phase, then fine. He could imagine whatever the heck he wanted for the time being.


End file.
